a girl who i know
by leader666
Summary: naruto menabrak seorang wanita yang tak ia kenal, tetapi wanita itu mengenal naruto... hehehehe summarynya aneh ya,


Mantari pagi Bersinar, mambuat semua orang membuka matanya dari alam embun pagi yang menyejukan jiwa terlihat di segar sangat terasa di pagihari,Orang-orang

mulai terbangun dan mulaiaktifitas rumah besaryang kalo… bias lebih pantas disebut Istana,tepatnya disebuah kamar besar terlihat seorang pria berumur sekitar 20

tahun,sedang tertidur pulas diatas kasurnya yang berukuran king size itu.

'tok,tok,tok,' suara pintu yang di ketuk dan suara itu terulang kembali untuk kesekian kalinya, 'tok,tok,tok, "naru chan,bangun my hunny bunny!swit…. Udah siang ne…

nanti rezekinya di patuk ayam lho…."

Terdengar lembutnamun tegas suara seorang Wanita dari arah pintu kamar, namun naruto masih terbang dalam mimpinya.

'tok,tok,tok,' lagi-lagi terdengar ketukan pintu. "HEY PEMALAS….. CEPAT BANGUNNNNNNN….. ATAU," Teriak kushina ya semua orang tau kalau ia adalah ibu dari narto.

Namun yang di teriyaki masih tak menunjukan reaksi apa-apa, dan itu jelas saja membuat Santi semakin kesal bukan -tiba lewatlah seorang pria dewasa berumur sekitar

45 tahun',ada apa?' Pria itu dengan wajah bertanya.'ya… aku hanya sedang membangunkan anak kita'.jawab nya lagi, 'memang begitulah anak kita selalu susah untuk di

bangunkan' jawab pria itu dengan wajah mendongkak ke arah ember yang di bawa suaminya itu,"Aku punya ide bagus mas… jawab kushina…! Nah, sekarang tolong

dobrak pintu nya"ucap kushina sambil mengambil ember yang ada di tangan minato suaminya itu,

"kau mau ngapain saying…. Tanya minato kepada istrinya tercinta. 'sudahlah dobrak saja pintunya .. perintah kushina seenak jidatnya pada sang suami, minato pun

mendobrak pintu tersebut dengan sekali tendangan atas perintah istrinya.

BRUK'….!

Terdengsr suara yang cukup keras namun sang pemilik kamar itu tak terganggu edikitpun dengan keributan itu,sinta tersenyum tipis melihat anak semata wayang nya itu

yang sedang tertidur diatas Ranjang nya dengan sangat perlahan Santi mendekat pada anaknya itu.

"kau tidak bekerja hari ini Nak…? "Ternyata kau memang Suka dengan cara halusya"ucap kushina, Sambil menumpahkan sesuatu di dalam ember yang di bawanya keatas

tubuh anaknya itu.

"…?"

"WHAAAAATTTTT..? TSUNAMI!" teriak naruto histeris sambil bangkit dari posisi Tidirnya.

"WADUH,HAPE… MANA HAPE! TELPON PEMADAM KEBAKARAN LAPTOP….MANA LAPTOP! HADUH HARUS CEPAT-CEPAT NGUNGSI NIH….!" Ucap naruto sambil berlari bolak-balik di kamarnya sebari mengemas HP dan LAPTOP nya.

Sepasang suami–istri itu hanya sweatdrop dengan mulut sedikit menganga menyaksikan tingkah bodoh anak semata wayangnya itu.

"Ehemmmm…Dra,?ucap santi kepada anaknya.

"IBUUUU, AYAHHHH…?AYO CEPAT KITA NGUNGSI…!ucap naruto sebari menarik kedua tangan orang tuanya. Tetapi yang di tarik malah tak menunjukan reaksi apa-apa,

EHHH…. Setelah agak sedikit sadar dengan apa yang dilakukanya . tsunami ko…? Ngga ada ombaknya….? Tanya naruto kepada kedua orang tuanya,

"ehemmm, huh kamu ini ada-ada saja,Tidak ada tsunami di sini!" ucap minato.

"Trus….? Tadi apaan dong"? Tanya naruto innoncent.

"tadi itu Ibumu yang menyiram mu dengan Air,habis dari tadi kamu tidak bangun-bangun juga" ujar minato santai,

"tapi kok… badanku jadi bau gini ya..?Emang tadi ibu nyiram pake air apaan…?" Tanya naruto sambil menutup hidungnya kebauan.

"Cuma air bekas mandi anak-anak anjingmu kok? Ucap minato tanpa rasa bersalah." Dan aku yang melakukannya huh, kau sulit untuk di bangunkan naru chan, makanya

aku menyiram mu dengan itu" jelas kushina sambil menunjuk ember yang ada di tangan sang suami, minato

"….? naruto terpaku pada Posisinya.

WHAATTT….! ANJING DIA KAN UDAH NGGA MANDI SELAMA 2 MINGGU INI! TERUS DIA KAN KUTUAN LAGI! JANGAN-JANGAN NANTI AJU JADI KUTUAN JUGA! Ucap nya panic

sambil berlari ke kamar mandi.

"heiiiii….. kau mau kemana? Teriak kushina

ya..! mandi lah, aku ngga mau kutuan seperti dia" jawab naruto dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Ckckckck….? Anak itu sifat konyol nya sama dengan mu,ucap kushina.

"he,he, sifat konyolku yang membuat mu jatuh cinta pada ku kan". Ucap minato sambil memeluk santi dari belakang dan mencium sang istri dengan mesra, huh, orang tua...

"kau ini…" ujar kushina sambil mencoba melepaskan pelukan minato suaminya.

"Oh ya kapan kita akan membicarakan hal'itu' kepada nya? Tanya minato

"eh, sekarang umur natuto sudah cukup,sebaiknya kita bicarakan sekarang!" ucap kushina, "baiklah" jawab minato.

"Dra,Setelah mandi temui ibu dan ayah di ruang keluarga ya! Ada yang kami ingin bicarakan dengan mu!" ucap kushina sambil beranjak dari kamar naruto."baiklah" jawab

naruto dari kamar mandi.

Setelah beberapa saat untuk naruto menyelesaikan mandinya, naruto mengenakan Kemeja putih dan celana panjang hitam serta dasi berwarna biru tua. Setelah selesai

berpakaian ia segera menuju ruang kemudian duduk di sebuah sofa panjang.

" jadi apa yang ingin ibu dan ayah bicarakan?" Tanya naruto sambil merapikan dasinya."Begini naru chan… Umurmu sudah hamper 25 Tahun kan?" Tanya kushina."Iya ibu

tepatnya 4 bulan lagi usiaku genap 21 tahun," ujar naruto."Begini naru, sudah menjadi tradisi keluarga kita eh... maksudku keluarga namikaze, kalau pria Harus menikah

di usia 21 tahun, jadi-"ujar minato tak terselesaikan karna santi memotong ucapanya.

"jadi, apakah kamu sudah mempunyai seorang calon istri,?" Tanya kushina to the point.

" aku…" ucap naruto sambil menggaruk kepala yang tidak gatal.

"apa kau masih mengharapkan gadis yang telah menjadi Cinta pertama mu,ucap kushina " Hmmm.. sepertinya aku sudah lama melupakannya jawab naruto agak saedikit

ragu

'Aduh apa yang harus aku katakana,aku memang masih mengharapkan hiata, tapi aku tidak mungkin bilang kepada ibu dan ayah tentang hal ini,' batin naruto."tentu saja

tidak ibu,Aku sudah 5 tahun tidak berkomunukasi dengan nya, ucap naruto dengan berat hati.

"Bagus lah so.. apa kamu sudah mempunyai seorang calon? Tanya lagi.

'kuso!, sekarang apa yang harus aku katakana? Apa aku jujur saja pada ayah dan ibu kalau aku belum pernah sekalipun berhubungan dengan wanita lain semenjak "lost

contact" dengan hinata, tapi aku tidak ingin membuat mereka kecewa,' batin naruto

So"..? kapan kamu akan mengajak nya kemari? Tanya kushina lagi.

"hehe, err, sudah kok ! jawab naruto sambil tertawa kecil.

"oooO,'siapakah gadis beruntung itu? Tanya minato dengan antusias.

"dia sekarang kuliah di LA"! jawab naruto asal. "LA? Lemah Abang?" ungkap minato tanpa rasa bersalah sedikit pun.

'BELETAK'

AUUUUU... jerit minato yang kepalanya kena hadiah jitakan oleh kushina,

Satu jitakan kushina dengan tepat mendarat pada kepala minato "dan kuharap kalian membayangkan apa yang terjadi pada minato sawdara-sawdara.

"Asal tahu saja LA itu "los angeles bukan Lemah Abang, ucap kushina kesal.

"hehehehe….?maaf… deh Aku kan Cuma bercanda. Jawab minato sambil cengar-cengir ngga jelas.

Ok!" kembali ke topic pembicaraan,!. "jadi siapa calon istri mu? Dari keluarga mana Dia? Bagaimana Rupanya? Tanya kushina lembut,

Hemmm…sudah terlanjur berbohong…"pikir naruto "ummm... mungkin secepat nya akan kembali ke sini, atau jika kalian mau aku bisa menyuruhnya agar cepat pulang ke

konoha, ucap naruto sedikit ragu,

Lalu ... tanya kushina lagi,

"Ahhh... sepertinya aku sudah sangat terlambat untuk pergi ke kantor, ucap naruto tiba-tiba tanpa memperdulikan kedua orang tuanya yang di landa penasaran yang

luar biasa. "dasar anak kurang ajar... umpat sepasang suami istri ini secara bersamaan dalam hati mereka.

Sementara di tempat lain...

Seorang wanita eh... cewek berjalan santai dengan wajah yang terlihat agak sedikit kesal dia berjalan lurus tanpa memperhatikan jalan keadaan sekitarnya.. tiba-tiba

tanpa disadarinya sebuah mobil mengebut dari arah yang berlawanan melaju kencng dan pengendara di dalam nya pun beberapa kali membunyikan klakson sebagai t

anda supaya wanita ini segera menyingkir... tetapi ia tidak memperdulikannya mungkin ia terlalu asik didalam dunia khayalannya sampai-sampai mobil itu pun hampir

menabraknya... dan wanita itu terjatuh didepan mobil itu.

Kuso...! teriak naruto yang ada di dalam mobil, "apa kau... tiba-tiba omelanya terhenti saat ia melihat tubuh wanita itu tergeletak tak berdaya di depan mobilnya, dengan

segera naruto mengangkat tubuh wanita berambut ungu yang tidak ia kenal itu dan membawanya segera ke rumah sakit.

Setelah sampai di rumah sakit yang tidak jauh dari tempat itu naruto keluar dan segera membawa cewek itu masuk kedalam rumah sakit, DOKTER,DOKTER... teriak naruto

pada dokter yang sedang lewat, ketika melihat itu dokter itu memanggil beberapa perawat dan ia pun menyuruh naruto membawa wanita itu masuk ke dalam ruamhan

nya.

Setelah beberapa menit pemeriksaan dokter...

"Bagaimana dokter... pertanyaan itu langsung saja meluncur dari bibir pria pirang itu, "ohhh... ia baik-baik saja hanya pingsan, mungkin beberapa menit lagi akan segera

sadar kembali, jawab dokter itu seraya duduk kembali ketempat duduknya.

"Huh... lega rasanya, aku pikir aku telah menabraknya, ucap naruto spontan "Saya permisi dulu karena masih ada pasien lain yang harus saya periksa ucap dokter itu

dengan nada suara yang rendah, "ahh... silahkan dokter lanjutkan jawab naruto sambil tersenyum. Sementara dokter itu pun berlalu keluar, "hmmm... manis, tiba-tiba

kalimat itu meluncur dengan mudahnya dari bibir naruto saat ia memandangi wajah wanita yang tak di kenalnya ini.

Uhhhh... uhhh... aku berada dimana..? , ucap wanita itu pelan, "ohh... kau sudah sudah bangun, ucap sebuag suara...

Bersambung...


End file.
